Atlantis/Water Bay Plaza
Roleplay MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya needed to escape from everything for a while, and what better way to do that than to shop for new things? '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria was running, She didn’t know from what, but she was running. She moved thought the crowd of people. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya was busy looking at clots he’s on display when someone bumped into her. She reached out and grabbed the person’s shoulders, both to steady herself and the other elf. “Woah there, you okay?” ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, I’m Fine.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I’m Adria.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Maya,” she replied, then frowned. “Are you running from someone or something?” 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, do you ever get that feeling someone’s chasing you, but you just can’t see them?” Adrea asked Maya, hoping she didn’t Adria was crazy. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded her head in understanding. “Yeah, like this one time- actuallly, that’s a long story.” She looked around. “Want me to help you track this mystery person down and beat them to death?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria froze, “No, just hold on.” She manipulated the light, causing it to reflect on... air. But the air was shaped oldly, almost in the form of a body. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya yelped, “Holy mother of- what is that thing?” Lightning danced across her hands. “What ''is ''that?” she asked Adria. '''ADIRA KADAN: '“Let’s find out.” She carfully walked to the body, But was gone. A chill went up her spine. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya peered around cautiously,then finally said, “I don‘t think it’s gone. I can still feel it’s aura around here...” '''ADIRA KADAN: '”It’ll be easier for me to munipulate the light and find it if we are up high.” She told Maya. ”Come on, let’s go somewhere with a higher altitude.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: “What about over there?” Maya asked, pointing to a path that sloped upwards into a makeshift hill. “That’s a high place.” ADRIA KADAN: '"Good idea, come on lets go!" She ran towards the hill. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''As soon as they reached the top, Maya turned to Adria and told her, “Okay, do that light thingy you gif before and let’s catch this sucker!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria manipulated the light over the whole plaza, changing the angles rapidly. Than a body formed, "There!" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya thrust her arms out and shot lightning towards the body. “Aha! Got you now!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria walked up to the body and snapped her fingers, the illusion wore off. "Do you know who this is?" She asked Maya. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nudged the body with her foot and shook her head. “I don’t think I do. Do you recognize this person?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''A memory pricked at her mind, but it just wouldn't come out. "I don't know, I lost my memory, I'm trying to get it all back." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya’s eyebrows shot up. “You lost your memories? How?” Then she shook her head. “Actually, don’t answer that. You probably won’t know. Stupid me. Anyways, I have a friend who might be able to help you.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '"They were completely gone until a few weeks ago, than I got one memory. But it's pretty lousy, so..." She told Maya, "Can your friend help with that?' 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded. “Yeah, his name’s Mason. He’s a pretty strong elf, and can help probe your mind for your missing memories.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '"He can try, but I've tried basically everything, so I won't be surprised if it doesn't work." She said with a shrug. MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya snorted. "I'd be surprised if he couldn't help you. Do you want me to hail him now?" 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, sure. You do that.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Maya pulled out her Imparted and hailed Mason. His face came into view as he scolded. "What is it, Maya? I was busy! 'ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria jumped in, “I don’t think you’re too busy to help a person in need, or are you?” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Mason stared at Adria, then sighed. "Alright, what do you need my help with?" Maya told him, "We need your help with getting Adria's memories back." '''ADIRA KADAN: '''ADIRA nodded, “They’re completely gone. Except for this one memory, but its no help.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: "No, that memory might help us regain your other ones," Mason told her. "Can you tell me what it was?" '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Aria shook her head, “AlrIggy, But it’s not goi g to help. All I remember is a jar.” Susnwaa having trouble recalling, “I-I dropped it or something.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER:"A jar, huh?" Mason mused. "Hang on for just a sec. I'll be right there." '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria rubbed her temples. Trying to recall her memories was always painful. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya looked at Adria, concerned. “Just hang in there. Mason will be here any minute now.” As if on cue, Mason appeared and grinned. “Don’t worry, the great Mason Frostcliff is here to save the day!” Maya rolled her eyes. “And that, Adria, is your saviour.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria looked up and studied Mason, “My saviour reminds me for some cheesy superhero comic.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya snickered and Mason frowned. “You’re the person I need to save?” He turned to Maya. “Are you sure you it’s her?” Maya rolled her eyes again. “Yes, you idiot. Adria, please tell him what’s wrong so he can stop annoying us and actually do something good for once.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“I lost all my memories. Every. Single. One. A few weeks ago, I woke up with no memory of anything, including my name. They say I got in an accident, but I don’t believe it. An accident would mean I have injuries. But besides my memory, there is noting wrong.” She told them. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''MAston nodded. “Do you remember the accident, or did you forget that too?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“I forget everything, except for that jar.” Adria claimed. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Hm,” Mason mused. “Haven't seen a case like this in a long time.“ He turned back to Adria. “May I have permission to go into your mind?” 'ADRIA KADAN: '“Ah, what the heck, you have my permission.” She told hi,. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Mason put his hands on her temples and went into her mind. Half a second later, he staggered back, holding his head in his hands. “Oh my god, I have never...” He gazed at Adria with wonder. “Who ''are ''you?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''She used her hands in exclamation, “See? You get me! This is sexactly what I mean, who am I?“ She asked hesitantly, “What did you see?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '”A lot of blood, begging, cruel laughter and screaming...” Mason shuddered. “Oh god, so much screaming.” 'ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria turned pale, “I don’t remember any of that. But it explains this.” She rolledup the sleeve of her tunic, a thin white line was appearant from her elbow to her wrist. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya took her arm and studied the scar. “Hm, this wound seems as if it‘s, Well, as if it were created to send a message to someone.” She pointed to the perfect line. “It’s too flawless to be just an injury,” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“Who would do thi to me?” She murmured, “She looked back up at Mason, “How is it that you can see my memories, but I can’t?” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Mason shrugged. “You’re a Flasher and I’m a Telepath, along with other things. My relationship to the mind is stronger than yours, so maybe that’s why.” He frowned. “But one thing’s for sure. Adira, you’re no ordinary elf. Something -or someone - is out to get you, and we need to find out who - and fast.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adira frowned, “I bet the guy we captured has to do with it.“ '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya kicked the guy’s unconscious form. “What are we going to do with this guy anyway? Interrogate him when he wakes up?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“I guess, but we can’t keep waiting for him to wake up.“ She looked at the body than back at Maya and Mason, “Do any of you know any other strong Telepaths? Maybe it would be easier if we had two people.” ' '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya and Mason looked at each other and immediately answered, “Calla.” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“Alright than, can you hail this Calla person or something?” She asked. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya whipped out her Imparter again and hailed Calla. “Calla, we need your help with something that involves our friend Adria here.” She motioned to Adria. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla dropped whatever was in her hand, she looked like she saw a ghost, and right now, the possibility of that was likely, “There is now way. There is no way you are alive. You died. You- you’re, Gemma, Gemma Cledwyn.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya stared at Adria - or Gemma, whatever her name was - with an opened mouth while Mason exclaimed, “Gemma Cledwyn? As in the girl who died from the light leaping accident? Dakota’s twin sister? What the heck?” He turned to the Imparter. “Calla, are you sure you’re not seeing things?’ '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla would have glared at Mason for saying that, But was to busy, “I’ll be there in a second.” She ligt leaped to where they were. '''ADRIA KADAN: '''That name was a trigger. She fell onto her knees, rubbing her temples. ''She was in blue and purple room. Defiantly younger, 4 years old maybe. She was giggling as she ran, “Adrean! Stop it!” A boy chased after her, another boy with blonde hair appeared in front of her, “Gemma! You’re going to run into me!” '' ''But the girl kept running, she turned to look over her shoulder, but didn’t realize she was about to fall off of the stairs. And that was exactly what she did. Fall. She tumbled down, and could hear voices calling after her. Then she passed out. The memeory was over. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya fell beside Adria. “Adria? Adria, what’s wrong?” She looked up to see Mason very pale. “Oh no, she’s having a memory.” He fell beside them. “Adria? Can you hear me? Nod if you can.” '''ARDIA KADAN: '''Her ears were ringing, and she had a headache. She shakily stood up, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked at Calla. “Do you know who I really am.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I was at your funeral, I saw them plant your wanderling. You’re whole family was in so much pain.” She looked at Adira- Gemma- in awe, “I don’t understand how this is possible.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya’s head snapped up. “Calla,” she began slowly, “describe Genma’s Wanderling. Every single little detail.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla had a photographic memory, so she remembered every single thing about it. “I have a better Idea, I‘ll just transfer the image on the ground. The image was completely accurate, and crystal clear. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya’s eyes widened as she stared at the Wanderling. “Adria, you said you remembered dropping a jar, right?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“Yeah, But how is that supposed to help?” She asked. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya pointed to the Wanderling. “It looks as if Gemma - or you- had multiple identities. Do you, perhaps, remember taking some sort of, I don’t know, an oath?” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''Adria shook her head, “I told you, I don’t remember anything. You know as much as I know. Acurally, you know more. I don’t even know how I supposedly died.” '''CALA FOSTER: '“Maybe we should take her to her family. They need to know she’s alive. And it might trigger more memories.” She looked up at her, “Adria, do you want to meet your family?” Adria nodded, even though she didn’t hav dit slightest clue about who about who these people identified as her family were. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya stood and brushed herself off. “Looks Like we’re paying the Cledwyn family a little visit. Let’s go!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '''They light leaped to the Cledwyn Residance and Adria looked up at the large estate. “I used to live here?” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla stepped aside to reveal Adira. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya smiled at him. “Hey! I’m Maya, and these are my friends, Calla, Mason, and...” She gestured to the other girl. “Adria.” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Dakota, that‘s Gemma.” She looked ar Adira. 'MASON FROSTCLIFF: '''Mason sniffed. “Aw, this is too sweet!” '''ADRIA KADAN: '“I-I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. I don’t remember anything.” She told Dakota.Category:Roleplay Page